Softening a tough heart
by FluffleNuff
Summary: Rainbow is tough. No one messes with her, and she doesn't really care about anyone else besides herself. But when a new girl, Fluttershy, arrives at her school, why does she want to befriend her so badly?


_**A/N:**_

**Nuff: Rainbow Dash?**

**RD: *snore***

**Nuff: RAINBOW DASH!**

**RD: *snort* Huh? OH OH Yeah?**

**Nuff: *adopts Rarity's voice* Would you be a dear and do the disclaimer?**

**RD: Why can't you do it yours- Ok you know what? Forget it. Nuffdoesnotownmylittlepony(thankgoodness),allchara ctersareborrowedbuttheplotishers.**

* * *

**Anyway, all the ponies aren't ponies anymore. They're HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS! *DUN DUN DUN!***

**OK, hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Class, I'd like all of you to welcome the newest student!" The class clapped half heartedly as Ms Cherilee tried urging the new student to introduce herself. Rainbow Dash sat up just a little straighter. This new girl... She seemed different.

"Go on, what's your name?" Ms Cherilee prompted, after hearing the girl mumble and squeak for a while.

The pale girl stood with her hands clasped in front of her, only tilting her head up slightly to peek through her fringe.

"Fluttershy." She finally got out.

"Alright Fluttershy, why don't you take a seat behind Pinkie?"

As the elegant, shy girl walked to take her designated seat, Rainbow Dash smiled. The ends of Fluttershy's hair was dyed a soft, pale pink. Running her fingers in her own rainbow gradient hair, she nodded in approval. This girl was different alright.

Rainbow Dash wasn't one to rush into a friendship, she could mainly only trust herself, after all, who else was there? But something about Fluttershy drew Rainbow Dash to her, and she couldn't explain her want to talk to the new girl.

* * *

"Why HELLO Fluttershy! My name is Pinkie Pie, and I'm really really REALLY excited that you are here! I mean, you are so sweet! I'm going to enjoy your company, and we're going to have fun together, and we can..." Pinkie rambled on and on in her squeal-like voice.

Miss Cherilee hushed Pinkie and settled down into the lesson, sending Rainbow into dreamland. She was only rudely woken up when the lesson was over, by that voice, that annoying voice.

"Hey new girl!" Rainbow Dash's head whipped to the right, and saw the 'Triumphant Trio' (oh gosh, that was a terrible name) smirking at Fluttershy. Fluttershy flinched, then forcibly stilled herself.

"You look pretty cool, and that hair is TO DIE FOR!" The prim and fantabulous Rarity called out.

Fluttershy started to smile, but Rarity quickly cut her off.

"Nah. You look horrible and your hair is like an abandoned bird's nest dragged in mud and left to dry- in other words, horrible."

Her minions started laughing along with her, and Rainbow Dash felt annoyed at the snob's antics.

"Aww, Rarity look! The little baby is going to cry!" Lyra crowed.

"Ha, yeah. The kind of students we're letting in these days." Bonbon said while rolling her eyes. Rainbow Dash had just about enough with those three.

"Leave her alone!" _Whoah_, was that her voice? She sounded so angry...

The three ponies froze in their laughter, and looked at her considerably, contempt in their eyes. They had learnt their lesson not to provoke Rainbow as that had ended with a facial in the toilet bowl. She was probably the only girl that they stayed far, far away from.

"What's it to you, Dash? This doesn't concern you!" Rarity sniffed, hand on hip, daring Rainbow to reply.

Rainbow never really cared about any one but herself. She had seen tons of girls and guys get bullied by Rarity but had left them alone to fend for themselves. How was she going to explain her compulsion to protect this sweet girl?

"I've had enough. You guys think you own the school. It's getting... Annoying." The three of them flinched. That was the last word that they heard before their heads were dunked into toilet water.

"Huh. And since when did you care about other people, _Rainbow_ Dash?" Rarity asked tauntingly, leaning over Rainbow's desk to look her in the eye. Rainbow smirked, then suddenly stood straight up, looming over the bully. Rarity flinched again and backed away.

"Don't mess with me Rarity. Don't try." Rainbow threatened, then sat back down calmly. Rarity quickly put herself together, fluffed out her hair and stalked away, Lyra and Bonbon rushing to keep up with her. Rainbow

turned to look at Pinkie, who was gaping at her with admiration, and Fluttershy, who looked like she was in shock. Rainbow watched as Fluttershy's lips parted...

"OMG! RAINBOW! You stood up to Rarity?! Amazing! I've never ever ever in my entire life ever thought someone would have the courage to do that! I mean, like seriously! I-"

Leaving Pinkie rambling in the background, Rainbow smiled at Fluttershy.

"Don't give them a second thought. They're just pompous brats with nothing better to do."

Fluttershy's features hardened, which Rainbow found weird.

"Thank you, but I can handle myself. I don't need your help." Fluttershy said firmly in her soft voice, then gathered her books and walked off.

"Okay Bye Fluttershy!" Pinkie called. "Isn't she sweet?"

Sweet indeed. Rainbow thought bitterly, watching the diminishing figure of the shy girl. What's her problem?

* * *

**Rarity: Wait. Nuff, why am I the bully?!**

**Nuff: AWW... Rarity, don't do this to me.**

**Rarity: I demand an explanation!**

**Nuff: I think you're the best for the job?**

**Rarity: What? Of all things, that is the WORST. EXPLANATION. EVER!**

**Nuff: Chill, Rarity! I just need a super glamorous pony to ACT like a bully. **

**Rarity: humph. Well I AM glamorous. But that's no reason to-**

**Nuff: I'll write you a fic just on you! To make it up to you!**

**Rarity: really? Okay then! A bully I shall be! *Walks away while humming***

**Nuff: Phew that was close. Well, I didn't say when, did I?**


End file.
